


Is This Seat Taken?

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Growing Together, Pains and All - Platonic Logince AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Roman-centric, You Have Been Warned, there's some logince but it's not endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman and Logan met in kindergarten.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Growing Together, Pains and All - Platonic Logince AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720285
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Is This Seat Taken?

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

Logan turned to see a boy standing in the aisle. He had a bandage over his nose and something from breakfast left on his cheek. A nearly identical version of him stood behind him, this one with messier hair.

“Roman! You said we’d sit together!” The double complained.

Roman shrugged. “I lied. I wanna sit with him!” Roman declared.

“Well he didn’t say you could yet!” The double countered.

Logan was torn; what should he do?

“I… I suppose it’s not.” Logan answered noncommittally.

Roman grinned. “Go find another seat, Remus! I’m gonna sit with my new friend!”

Logan’s eyes widened. Friend? That was new. This… this could be good. This could be exciting. Roman gave a toothy grin as he sat next to Logan, and Logan offered a shy smile in response.

This could be good.

* * *

“Hey Specs! Is this seat taken?”

There’s a smile in his voice as he says it. Logan turns to smile at his friend.

“I’ll have you know it’s reserved for my best friend. So yes, it is taken.” Logan responds.

Roman deflates a little. They’re in middle school now. Roman should’ve known something would’ve changed over summer break.

“O-oh… okay.” Roman turns to walk away.

Logan looks up, baffled.

“Roman, you know that’s you, right?”

The reaction is instant. Roman does a full 180, grinning ear to ear.

“‘Course I did!” He lies, unable to hide the glee in his voice as he takes his rightful place next to Logan. Next to his _best friend._

Logan laughs. “Of course.” He confirms, and the two begin chatting just like they’d always done.

* * *

“Is this seat taken?”

There’s a smirk in his tone as he says it. Roman looks to Logan with complete adoration and fondness.

Logan scoffs. “You know the answer by now.” He replies, but there’s no real bite to his tone.

Roman grins, turning the chair backwards to straddle it.

They’re in high school now. They both have played into their respective nerd and prep stereotypes, though they refused to let their friendship suffer.

Logan smiles back. It’s more subdued than Roman’s, but no less enthusiastic. They talk well into the morning in this run down burger joint, munching on greasy food and slurping thick milkshakes, and they can’t help but think it’s perfect.

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

Logan is startled as he’s getting into his car. He looks over to the passenger window and sighs, moving to turn the crank in his old car.

Roman grins at him. “Is this seat taken?” He asks, pointing to the passenger seat.

Logan shakes his head fondly, not bothering to conceal his smile. He’d long since stopped trying to hide his smile around Roman.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. It’s reserved for my boyfriend.” Logan replied.

They’re in college now, both home for winter break. It’s… different, being away from each other. They’d been a constant in each other’s day to day lives for so long, but change is inevitable.

Roman’s grin widens, his eyes squinting and cheeks reddening with blush.

“Well it’s a good thing that’s me, then, isn’t it?”

Logan laughs as Roman opens the door, shivering at the change in temperature. They share a quick kiss, before Logan puts the car in reverse, and they head out.

* * *

The music isn’t quite blaring, but it’s loud enough that Roman needs to raise his volume.

“Is this seat taken?” He calls to the man no more than a foot in front of him.

Logan smiles. “Actually, yes. It’s reserved for my best man.”

Roman’s smile softens. “Well then it’s a good thing that’s me.” He replies, though he’s not sure if Logan heard him, until he sees the smile on Logan’s face turn from the rehearsed, placating smile to the more friendly, inviting one.

Roman turns the chair around, straddling it like he’d done so many times before. Logan scoffs.

“This isn’t a burger joint. This is my wedding. Have some decency.” There’s a barely contained giggle beneath his tone.

Roman grins. “Yeah, Lo, your wedding.” He surveys the room, surrounded by Logan’s friends and family (as well as his own idiot brother, but Roman’s doing his best to ignore him).

Then, Roman spots him. Logan’s former fiancé and now husband.

Patton.

Patton looks so happy, so joyful. He’s dancing with his own best man currently (his parents refused to show up. There would be no mother son dance for Patton, but he claimed dancing with his best man and lifelong friend Virgil would be even better.)

Patton looks up as the song ends, hands outstretched and reaching for Logan. Logan’s eyes light up as he reaches out to meet Patton, and they share their first dance.

Roman surveys the room.

This… isn’t how he thought it’d end. He thought he would be the man in Logan’s arms. He thought he’d be the recipient of those tender, love filled gazes.

But Logan looked so happy, holding Patton close. Logan looked so happy, exchanging vows and rings. Logan looked so happy, right here, right now.

Roman decided that it was worth it. Being part of the journey, being part of Logan’s life. He smiled wistfully.

This was worth it. This was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated! Feel free to yell at me for this one because that's what my friends did!


End file.
